Maybe
by LetMeBeFree12
Summary: Altair. He's a strong minded person. He had gone though hell and back, and he's still standing. But even the greatest of men can fall. Modern. Altair/Maria. Rated T for later chapters. Please R&R. Chapter Two is being re-written!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is just something I'm working on, and as this is the 'Prologue' of the story it's written in Narrator's POV, so just thought I'd let you know so there's no confusion. **

**The women in this chapter is NOT Maria. She is some other woman who has pushed Altair aside. This is rated T for... Language, violence and a character's death near the end. So I hoped you like it. ****Hurt/Comfort, angst and romance...**

**Altair/Maria. This is a modern AU.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Assassin's Creed.**

**PLEASE NOTE:**

**If you are following this story, I'm just letting you know so there's no confusion. Chapter 2 is being re written that's why it has been taken off I will put it back on with chapter 3 next week... Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**Thank you for being patient, **

**LMBF12.**

**Maybe.**

**Prologue. **

* * *

Altair has gone through hell and back, he had suffered, he had fought but even after all that, he had failed. His girlfriend had left him; she had taken their two sons with her. He was completely alone, with no one there to help him. Maybe Malik could help, but it would only be short term, he had been a good friend to Altair but he was never around. He had a life, a job and a family. He had everything Altair did not and it hurt Altair right to the very core.

So he called Desmond, his younger brother, he too also had a good life away from Altair, but he owed Altair a few favours, big ones. But all Altair needed right now was a friend. Someone who could help take his mind of what had happened.

Altair had lost both his parents at the age of fifteen, leaving him to pick up the pieces and look after Desmond, alone. His father had been murdered, his mother... he never really knew her, all he knew is that she had been killed on holiday by an ex boyfriend of hers. His father's murderer was never found nor his mother's. They didn't even know who'd done it and it killed him inside. For the next five to ten years Altair looked out for Desmond in his own special way. Over protective was the word Desmond used a lot. But he always meant the best no matter what happened and Desmond knew this, despite how annoying Desmond was Altair loved him. He was his little brother and no matter how much Altair moaned about it, it wasn't going to change, so he might as well just of got on with it. He did and because of it Desmond turned out to be a better person, well, maybe that was because Altair never told him about anything, he never told him what had happened to their parents. He lied, he protected him from the pain that he had to suffer so Desmond could get on with his life without a worry in the world.

Altair had been in the Army; he had served for over six months before having to head back home to have both of his legs taken off. A car bomb had gone off, he had gotten on top of another of his team to protect them for the blast, it worked but because of it Altair had to lose both of his legs, and they had to be replaced. The man he saved had written to him, saying how grateful him and his family was. They had called him a hero. However, Altair didn't feel like a hero... And that was the very reason his girlfriend had left him. Sad really, two years of dating and looking out for her and then she replaced him as soon as she saw his legs. Again, it broke his heart in two.

Most nights he just sat in the corner of a room, he didn't cry, he couldn't. He had run out of tears. All that was left was self pity and he hated felling sorry for himself. But sometimes you just had to, it hurt him but no one was there to comfort him. So he had to do it himself.

After a few hours of just sitting there, there was three knocks on the door, it opened slowly after Altair gave no answer. Altair looked up to see his ex standing in the doorway; he didn't glare at her or make any comments. He just lowered his eyes back to the floor. She was happy.

He wasn't. She didn't say a word she just dropped the key on the table by the bed, but before she could leave, Altair spoke.

"Please... can I see them?" He looked up, his golden eyes were begging her to let him see his children.. "Even if I am a just a cripple to you, to me I can still be a good dad." She gave him so kind of sad look.

"No, not yet. Not until we have been to court."

Altair's heart sank even lower. One day, he might die of a broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: Took me a while, I know it's short. But one: this is only the prologue and two: I rarely write short chapters. So there you have it. ;)**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think? :)**

**Thank you,**

**LMBF12.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just like to thank you everyone that reviewed, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy Chapter One. :) **

**Please Note: This ****chapter had been slightly re-written.**

**Warning: Dark chapter. Rated T+ for ****(****suacidal thoughts)...**

******Chapter One: Family History.**

**Altair's POV:**

* * *

I had sat in my bedroom for a while now, in the corner as usual. When I was on my own, I had time to think about my life, my failures and my past. My pathetically useless past. I hated it, my life turned into hell after... after dad died. I missed him so much.

I brought my knees to my chin, I was scared, no matter what I did, thought or what anyone else said: I would always blame myself. No matter what...

Desmond would never know. Never. It would have broken his little heart and I would never let him go though what I did, I couldn't let it happen. I had lied to him for years now, I told him that our parents had died in a car crash years before. I hated lying to him, but it had to happen, and it did happen.

End of.

Mum... Wow, I only met her once or twice when I was a child, she never cared and I didn't care much for her. But Desmond loved her, so I covered up my hatred for a couple more years. She was a doctor at some hospital, I didn't really care where. She never told us so, I never knew, never cared. But Desmond did, so I lied to him, but I thought it was for the best. Sometimes a lie is better than the truth, but that only worked... sometimes, don't take advantage of it, it will come back to bite you. It's called karma.

I thought about Desmond a lot - he was my little brother. Not blood related, but close enough... wow, the amount of lies I had told him over the years. They were still piling up and I figured that he might catch on soon. So what if he did...? I sighed, he would hate me.

Desmond, my brother. I loved him but he was the most annoying person one this Earth, I swear, great kid, but he acted like... like dad. He was a lot like dad. I had his looks, but Desmond was... was him. Same attitude, personally... maybe karma had already paid a visit, it made me feel sick sometimes, when he talked, he sounded so much like dad. But...

He was the better side, he wasn't me. I looked down at my phone. One missed call. Who the hell... Desmond! Why would he been ringing me? Well, we hadn't talked in over four months now. So, I rang the number...

It rang four times before anyone answered. Hurry up!

"..._Hello?" _Finally! I put a fake smile on my face ad tried my best to sound happy.

_"Hey, Desmond."_

_"Altair! Good to hear your voice. Why didn't you answer you phone?" _I rolled my eyes.

_"Because I didn't..."_

_"Very funny!"_

_"I know right..."_

_"Shut up! I'm coming over, and so is Anna. I wanted to see how you were after SO long! Wait! Have you got the kids back yet? I've got something for them... from holiday? I said about it... Altair, you still there, hello?"_

_"No... She wants to take it to court. Says I'm no good a father the way I am..."_

_"That little... I'll kill her. Well no, I won't... I had heard she had left you... and before you ask, yes, from Ezio" -_ That little shit!_ "But I never thought... never mind! Why'd she left you?"_

_"My legs..." _I said simply.

_"FUCK! That... you okay?" _He asked softly.

_"Yeah, course." _He knew I was lying_._

_Yeah, okay, then... Well I'll be there in an hour to give you a hug." _I didn't smile, I loved him, but it was so hard to be around him. The lies...

_"Yeah, thanks Des..." _I sighed._ "Des?"_

_"Yeah?"_ - I stopped, should I?

_"I'm sorry... Know I do love you..."_

Tears. Always with the fucking tears. I hugged up on him. I just probably filled him with enough panic... to sink my heart twice and his also, he might now think that I was about to end it. I just might... thinking about. This time, just this once, I let the tears fall.

What have I done?

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Desmond's POV:**

"Ezio answer your phone or help me God I will-"

"Hello?" Finally.

"Ezio, it's Desmond."

"Oh hey Des, Leo and I-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to know... Look, I fear the worst..." I started to panic, Altair wasn't answering his phone. Even my girlfriend had tried, but she couldn't get through...

"About what?" He asked. He knew... he must do, he had been one of Altair closest friends for years.

"Altair! I think he's going to kill himself!"

"What?! Shit! Ok, where are you?"

"At home..."

"Listen to me... a long time ago, Altair tried this before. Go get Malik... if you can't... listen to me very carefully. Go to his apartment and knock on the door, if he is planning to kill himself... he won't answer. Des, just talk to him. You won't get a response. But you might just calm him down enough to stop him. Got it?!

"Yeah... I'll meet you down there with Malik."

"Got it! What about his kids..."

"No! Leave it... Just come straight down to the apartment and bring Leo with you."

I hanged up and rushed for the door telling Anna to get in the car. I would explain on the way.

* * *

**Done! Please review! :)**


End file.
